


i'll be your galaxy ; leave me in space

by kindlingchild



Series: exploration of self and heart xx [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, character study!!, mention of akaashi's mom, new style of writing hoho, poetic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Akaashi Keiji explores the depths of his life, personality, and heart.





	i'll be your galaxy ; leave me in space

**Author's Note:**

> so!! this is a lil mini series thing of character studies and me exploring my writing styles and stuff bleh  
> (just an excuse for me to write pretty things and poetically bc its sooooo muchhhh funnn)

He stood tall in his dimly lit room, black hair just brushing past his broad shoulders and shifting ever-so-slightly in the wind. He took three small steps forward, raising his hand to push open the sliding door before him. He listened to it smoothly slide to the side, feeling a gush of cold air breeze past his face as the door opened.

Akaashi Keiji stood at his balcony, arms folded across the barrier and his head resting on them, eyes gazing up towards the stars that flickered above him in the night sky.

A warm jacket around his shoulders, long jeans that fit loosely around his legs, a plain black shirt to finish off his outfit. The concrete was cold beneath his bare feet, much like the rest of Winter in Tokyo, but Akaashi didn’t mind.

He liked it.

He watched as a star slowly died out, its light fading slowly and disappearing from the sky, as if it had been engulfed by the darkness of the night. 

Akaashi reached out towards the missing star, shutting one eye, hoping the star would light up once again.

It did not, and he dropped his hand to his side, lifting it up again only to push it through his unkempt black hair, a state that he was not often seen in.

His hair had always been neat, uniform crisp and clean, face serious and voice firm as he talked to his teachers and schoolmates. His hair would be slightly wavy when he played volleyball, voice loud and determined as he called to his teammates, a small smile teasing the corners of his lips when they had won a point.

At home, Akaashi Keiji was a messy student, with books strewn on the floor, old pajamas kicked into the corners of his room, watercolour paintings that he created in his free time pasted on the wall. Pictures, many polaroid pictures, stuck onto his drawers, walls, doors. 

He liked memories. Memories were nice to him, and made him smile. Akaashi liked to smile.

He looked at his hand, sideways as his head was rested on his other hand on the balcony barrier. It was callused, rough from all the times he had tossed the ball to his teammates. His forearms were slightly bruised, he had received a fierce ball the other day during a match.

Memories had been engraved onto his very skin, and Akaashi didn’t mind at all. He smiled.

“Keiji! Dinner time!” called his mother from outside of his room, and Akaashi turned back to face his dimly lit room, the wind blowing his hair in front of his face, and it seemed as if he had been blown away by it.

Akaashi took a slow step forward, peeking into the warmth of his room, looking around at the treasures that hid within.

A picture with Bokuto on the left, a picture with his teammates beside his bed, his paintings above his desk, corkboards with notices from class and upcoming test schedules right below the paintings. 

He looked down. Books from school thrown across the floor, his school uniform from the afternoon in a pile by the door, pieces of slightly used drawing paper by the bin from when he always missed throwing it in.

Akaashi took a small step into his room, turning around slightly to close the door behind him. 

Suddenly, the cold wind was gone, and he was left with the warmth of his messy room, and he didn’t mind.

Akaashi precariously stepped over his belongings, glancing at the missed trash as he neared the door, deciding eventually to not pick it up.

He held the door, the light from the corridor shining into his room. Akaashi pressed the switch by his door, the right side and not the left, switching off the fairy lights that hung around his room. His father had installed it for him.

Akaashi took one last look at his dark room, and smiled. He shut the door.

 

 

  
In the sky, the missing star flickered back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!! :>  
> feel free to send me requests for characters,, i'd love to write about more of my favourite volleyboys!!  
> hmu @ thewritingloser on tumblr <3


End file.
